Keep the Monster away From You
by LovelyChemistry
Summary: Mark looking after his baby brother. Fluffy drabble of Kane and Undertaker, set when they were little children.


DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER ARE FICTIONAL AND I DID NOT OWN UNDERTAKER AND KANE.

"Mark? "

Mark glanced up from the coloring book he was working on . Mother stood in front of him with a purse in her hand, indicating she was going out to buy something.

"Mark, Kane is sleeping. I'm going to the grocery to buy some stuff." His mother said. Mark's baby brother, Kane was only five months old and Mark loved him dearly. Kane is chubby and he slept a lot.

"I'll be gone just twenty minutes okay? " Mother smiled as she noticed Mark's unhappy expression. She knew Mark was scared to be left alone with his baby brother.

"Can't you ask Father to buy them? " Mark asked, turning to look at Kane's crib at the corner of the room. The baby was indeed sleeping peacefully inside.

"Father and Uncle Paul are busy, honey, " Mother said, ruffling Mark's auburn hair. "Don't worry, I'll just grab some diapers and milk and I'll be back away, okay? I've fed Kane and he won't be up for the next four hours. "

"Okay, Mother. I'll look after him." Mark nodded, although he was slightly worried. What if the baby wake up and crying non-stop?

"That's my boy. " Mother smiled again as she blew him a kiss on the cheek. "If anything happens, get Father and Uncle Paul, " She added.

Mark nodded. "Alright mother." He said, praying Mother would be back in quickest way. The grocery shop she's going just five minutes of walking, so it would only cost her ten minutes of walking and ten minutes inside the shop. There was no reason Mark should be scared. Besides, Father and Uncle Paul are working in their workshop , so, if anything, Mark could always get them here.

Mother went out of the house and Mark resumed on his coloring project. He was so fascinated by the animals picture in the book that Uncle Paul bought for him yesterday.

And then suddenly Kane started crying in his crib. Mark looked up, slightly alarmed and he placed his pencil down as the crying grew louder. He stood up and walked to his brother's crib nervously. Kane was still crying, his little hands and feet wiggling as if he was uncomfortable. Mark wonder if Kane was pooping and it made him upset , as Mother told him once. But how can he poop in sleep?

Of course he was able to, Mark told himself. Maybe Mother fed him too much breast milk that he pooped in his sleep, Mark thought. Kane always consuming milk too much.

But his baby brother did not smell like pooping,as Mark brought his face down to the baby to take a sniff at him. Kane smells just like baby powder and there seem no sign of pooping.

Kane's screams grew louder that Mark was getting apprehended. What do you need, baby brother? Was Kane hungry? But Mother said she just fed him. How can a baby gets full for a while and getting hungry again? Should I go the kitchen and make Kane a bottle of milk?

But Mother would be angry if Mark tried to boil the kettle. She would not allow Mark near the stove, it was dangerous. Mark could possibly hurt himself if he touch a boiling kettle.

Besides, Mother kept the baby milk in the top cabinet, so Mark could not even possibly reach for it.

I'll just wait for Mother to come back, Mark convinced himself worriedly. In the meantime, the baby was crying even more resounding and his voice was ear piercing. Mark lifted Kane up carefully from the crib, slightly afraid if he would drop him accidentally. He managed to bring Kane out of the crib and held the baby gently in his arms. Kane was heavy. He grew heavier each day Mark carried him, because he ate a lot and slept a lot. But Mark loved him tenderly. He thought Kane was a miracle and the best thing that ever happen in his family.

Despite his limited strength, Mark struggled to keep Kane in his arms, rocking the baby slowly like Mother always did when Kane was crying. Kane's whimpering began to subside gradually and he finally stopped crying. His little blue eyes staring deep into Mark, as if he was happy to be cradled that way.

He was probably having nightmare in his sleep and caused him to be awake, Mark thought. Or maybe he was scared that there was a monster under his crib, like the trouble Mark having every night when he went to bed. He was scared there was a monster under his bed and would not sleep until Father put him to ease by reading him a bedtime story.

"Good boy, Kane," Mark smiled at the lovely sight of Kane's toothless mouth opened. The baby made a giggling sound of happiness. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'm your big brother, Mark. I will keep that monster away from your crib, alright?"


End file.
